Tecna
Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Welcome to Magix. In the first season, she found out she was Musa's roommate. She is voiced by Domitilla D'Amico in the original Italian version. Her voice actor for Nickelodeon is Morgan Decker Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series,Tecna is extremely smart and loves technology. Sometimes she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be annoying. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season , she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is unselfish and nice to them - she truly cares for them, even if she can't always show it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. She has a husky American voice in the RAI version and a British voice in the 4kids version. According to her profile page at winxclub.com, Tecna also enjoys doing sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. She also really likes Timmy but doesn't know how to tell him. Sometimes she feels like the rest of the girls don't treat her like she is important. Tecna does not like when Stella bags on her style either. Sometimes they treat her like she is a computer. Tecna helps them all. She is a really loyal friend, she feels like Musa and Timmy are the only two that understand her. She also has a strong bond with Flora. And also she's the smart one in the Winx Club. Tecna is extremely smart with an IQ of 150 and loves technology. She is always rational, practical, and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached. Tecna develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. Seasons Season 1 In season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning she shows little actual emotion and is straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in episode 7 that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she's showing too much emotion. Through the season she acts as the one who always think logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season you could see that she and Bloom weren't really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. Winx Club: One Hour Special Techna, along with the rest of the Winx, was given a special assingment to clean the school without magic or ''technology. This upsets Tecna. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Tecna uses her powers to locate Bloom when she got lost in the forest. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Tecna helps fight the Army of Darkness and the Trix. Season 2 {C In this season Tecna has a bigger role than in the season previous. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found wasn't the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complex between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the wildlands when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix when she admits that she did not like not liking him. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix ''Coming October 16th... Season 3 In this seas on, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on in the season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Tides (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she'd visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she'd sacrificed her emotion to claim the first of the Water Stars. In the season finale, she'd fought off a fake Timmy, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tecna and the rest of the Winx helped Bloom to find her parents and solve the final mystery behind Domino. Season 4 When the season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound).The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice, and didn't believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom wasn't who they were looking for. Afterwards, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clairrese confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. Winx Club: Magical Adventure In the movie Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their's powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Civilian Tecna is a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her other outfit from season 2 on is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl ear-rings.Her hair length increased in 4th season. In Season 4 she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes. Winx (Original)/Magic Charmix (Nickelodeon) Tecna's Winx/Charmix outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. {C Tecna_Magia.JPG|Tecna in her Winx form (Original) TecnaTransformNick.PNG|Tecna's Charmix Outfit (Nickelodeon) Charmix {C Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waistbag. Enchantix {C She earned her Enchantix in the 13th Episode of Season 3, when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Aisha's realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. This caused some consternation from fans who had expected to see her home realm, as earning one's Enchantix is supposed to require saving someone from their home realm (She is also the only Winx girl whose home realm has not been shown in the series). Fans were also concerned that she would not return after her sacrifice (she did a few episodes later, though). She is the penultimate Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists offlattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems, not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Believix Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes tripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eyeshadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Sophix Unlike the other Winx Girls whose Sophix is vaguely similar to their Believix, Tecna's has almost a complete opposite atire with one of the most: revealing outfits in the series. Tecna's Sophiex consists of a light purple, flowy, midriff halter top with green inserts, a large purple flower in her hair, and purple and green wrist cuffs. Her Believix shorts become a green, sectioned skirt with a purple belt. She, like the rest of the girls, wears sandals. Tecna's are laced up her legs with little, light teal and purple decorations. Lovix {C Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix Sirenix Coming soon Magical Abilities {C Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of technology and can do technology-related attacks. Her powers ar e entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of tecno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blast s of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna's power is technology, and are entirely based on technology, digital energy and electricity. She can also create shields of green energy, as well as digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time, or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Spinach *'Favourite Color:' Light-Blue *'Favourite Hobby: '''Videogames *'Favourite Pet: Dolphins *'''Ideal Boyfriend: Timmy *'Best Friends:' Musa and Timmy *'Favourite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating New Inventions *'Hates:' None *'Favourite Music: '''Pop and Jazz *'Favourite Shoes:' Comfortable Shoes *'Favourite Subject: Electromagic *'Favourite Spell: '''Laser Ray Transformation Sequences Trivia *Iginio Straffi mentioned that Tecna's appearance was inspired by the singer/songwriter P!nk. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology, "Tecnologia", of which it is a contraction. *According to RAI, Tecna is half-android **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Water Stars in Season 3 **This could also explain why she was effected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and The Willow. *Tecna is a Princess in the comics and her father is not particularly fond of Timmy *In the comic, Timmy meets Tecna by literally bumping into her in the ball party, specifically his face into her butt! *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *After Musa updated her appearance at the beginning of Season 3, Tecna has remained the only Winx girl having short hair. *Aside form a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *Though, in the 4kids version, Tecna had a British accent, in the Rai and Nickelodeon versions, she has an American accent. *Tecna went into hiatus between season 3 episodes 13 and 17 due to her being trapped in the Omega Dimension. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx who did not travel to her own realm and get her Enchantix: **Musa earned her Enchantix in Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her Realm); **Bloom earned her Enchantix in Pyros. **Stella earned her Enchantix in Eraklyon. *Tecna never mentioned much about her Realm, not even in the comics. Although, in the 4kids version of season 1 episode 4, she did say it was a "weird" realm. Gallery ''Main article : Tecna/Gallery Voice Actresses *Italy' - ''Domitilla D'Amico *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Lezlie Karls (Seasons 1-2), Jodie Resther (Seasons 2-4) *'Netherlands' - Ellis van Maarseveen *'Poland' - Mirosława Niemczyk (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Łaska (Season 4) *'France' - Tania Garbarski *'Russia' - Jana Belanovskaya *'Denmark', Norway - Julie Lund *'Finland' - Hanna-Maija Nikander *'Spain' - Carolina Tak *'USA' - Dani Schaffel (Seasons 1-2), Rebecca Soler (Season 3) (4Kids); Morgan Decker (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Nazneen Madan (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Yasmil López *'Germany' - Ann Vielhaben *'Brazil' - Iara Riça *'Sweden' - Zara Zimmerman *'Iran' - Yana Thursah *'UAE' - Qafa-Il-Beni (from Season 1 to Season 3 Episode 12), Zahraa-Bin-Zogbhi (from Season 3 Episode 13 to Season 4) Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Movies Category:Tecna Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Love & Pet Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters